1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable luggage lamp which is used as a luggage lamp by fixing a flashlight to a stationary part at ordinary times and is used by separating the flashlight from the luggage lamp, if necessary.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of the vehicles manufactured from the past have a flashlight embedded therein. As a type of the flashlight, there are a type in which a flashlight is simply embedded in a luggage trim of a vehicle and a type in which a flashlight is used as a luggage lamp in a luggage trim at ordinary times and is then separated therefrom, if necessary, so as to be used as the flashlight.
However, the type in which in which a flashlight is used as a luggage lamp in a luggage trim at ordinary times and is then separated therefrom, if necessary, so as to be used as the flashlight is a type in which a light source for a flashlight and a light source for a luggage lamp are separately provided. The relate art uses two light sources and requires an additional electric circuit therefor.
An exemplar of a known light assembly is US Unexamined Patent Publication No. US2007/0133219A1.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.